A Copa Mundial de Quadribol
by Pedro Black
Summary: Jogos de Quadribol emocionantes, cômicos, sem nexo, doidos e extremamente violento! Mas, cadê o juiz? Era aquele que saiu na maca? Ah! Era sim.
1. Como disse o Profeta

b A Copa Mundial de Quadribol /b 

i Como disse o Profeta: /i 

Era uma manhã clara, uma nuvem riscava o céu e toda a comunidade bruxa acordava para tomar café. Pela janela, via ao longe um ponto preto ou marrom, que cada vez se aproximava, essa imagem se repetia em todas as casas de bruxos.

Querida abra a janela – disse um homem sentado na mesa do café, dando um gole longo em sua xícara, que percebeu a aproximação da imagem .

Calma, se eu sair daqui o bacon vai queimar. – respondeu a mulher, um pouco furiosa.

Mas e se a coruja bater de novo em nossa janela? – retrucou o homem.

Corujas são espertas, elas nunca iriam...

b i CRASH! /b /i 

O vidro da janela quebrou com o impacto e explodiu para cima do casal, uma coruja-da-torre caiu na mesa e derrubou as xícaras e pratos que caíram no chão e se espatifaram. A mulher se aproximou da coruja e disse a seu marido:

Ela está morta?

Acho que sim – respondeu o homem cutucando a coruja.

A coruja estremeceu e levantou a cabeça e se sacudiu, espalhando café na roupa do casal. Ela olhou a volta e piou baixo.

Ei! Querido, olhe! – exclamou a mulher apontando para as patas da coruja.

Ah sim! Meu jornal! – o homem tirou algumas moedas do bolso e colocou numa bolsa que tinha na perna da coruja e pegou seu jornal. – Pronto, agora vá coruja!

A coruja levantou da mesa e voou em direção a janela, meio desengonçada ela atravessou a janela e caiu no jardim, espalhando pena para todo lado. A mulher havia servido seu marido com bacon e sentou na mesa e bebericou seu café. O homem fitou seu bacon e depois olhou a mulher, deu uma bufada e pegou o jornal e começou a ler. Nem 10 segundos depois o homem exclamou:

Fantástico! A Copa Mundial de Quadribol começara no próximo Sábado! Serão 32 times!

E a gente vai? – perguntou a mulher sem animo.

É claro! Sempre esperei este dia! – o homem jogou o jornal na mesa e saiu correndo para seu quarto gritando: Quadribol!

Sua esposa o seguiu, sem muita pressa.

Logo na segunda página havia todos os grupos da Copa, estava assim:

b Grupo A /b 

Frota de Vassouras de Braga P:0

Azulões de Ficthburg P:0

Bombardeios de Bigon Ville P:0

Gaviões de Heidelberg P:0

b Grupo B /b 

Catapultas de Caerphilly P:0

Orgulho de Portree P:0

Falcões de Falmouth P:0

Trovões de Thundelarra P:0

b Grupo C /b 

All-Star de Sweetwater P:0

Harpias de Holyhead P:0

Canhões de Chudley P:0

Vespas de Wimbourne P:0

b Grupo D /b 

Encantadores de Tchamba P:0

Francelhos de Kenmare P:0

Flechas de Appleby P:0

Mata-Gigantes de Gimbi P:0

b Grupo E /b 

Furabolas de Quiberon P:0

Tornados de Tutshill P:0

Guerreiros de Wollongong P:0

Araras de Moutohora P:0

b Grupo F /b 

Rasa-árvores de Tarapoto P:0

Abutres de Vratsa P:0

União de Puddlemere P:0

Raios de Sol de Sumbawanga P:0

b Grupo G /b 

Morcegos de Ballycastle P:0

Meteoritos Queixada-de-Bode P:0

Toyohashi Tengu P:0

Martelos de Haileybury P:0

b Grupo H /b 

Pegas de Monstrose P:0

Vagamundos de Wigntown P:0

Duendes de Grodzisk P:0

Presunçosos de Patonga P:0

i A Copa Mundial de Quadribol será realizada no próximo Sábado na floresta de Catchpole. Por favor mantenha segredo aos trouxas e tenha um bom jogo, escolha seu time, leve sua camisa e torça para a vitória. /i 

O casal saiu apressado batendo a porta, esperavam arranjar logo uma barraca para assistir todos os jogos. Mas o que não sabiam, era que na quinta página do Profeta Diário estava a seguinte notícia:

i b Comensais Presos: /b 

Na última Segunda-feira, ás 19:30 foi preso em Catchpole dois comensais da Morte que haviam azarado o estádio de Quadribol. O ministério está resolvendo o problema e os jogos poderão ser realizados /i 

Sábado:

A floresta estava cheia de barracas verde-musgo, era quase impossível pensar que havia milhões de pessoas ali, por meio de magia a floresta foi protegida contra os trouxas e ampliada 10 vezes, um estádio oval foi construído no centro da floresta e vendedores o cercavam oferecendo diversos objetos, de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores à Onióculos. Apostadores se escondiam e forçavam menores de idade a gastar todo seu dinheiro nas apostas ilegais. Todos haviam recebidos uma tabelas de jogos com o dia e a hora. Havia gente de todo o mundo ali, vários idiomas e tradições estavam envolvidas num único esporte: b QUADRIBOL! /b 

b i N/A: /b /i 

Escolha seu time e aposte tudo nele! Torça até o final com essa emocionante fic sobre o esporte bruxo: Quadribol!

Boa leitura e se divirtam!

O primeiro capítulo é mais ou menos um prólogo, a área esquenta nos próximos capítulos!

Atenciosamente,

Pedro Black


	2. Frota Vs Azulões

b A Copa Mundial de Quadribol /b 

i Frota de Vassouras de Braga Vs. Azulões de Fichtburg /i 

p O dia do primeiro jogo chegou, Frota de Vassouras contra Azulões de Fichtburg. As regras do campeonato eram simples: Os dois times que fizessem mais pontos no seu grupo iriam para as oitavas de finais, e quem ganhasse passava para a próxima etapa. E o resto eram as regras de quadribol.

p O dia estava claro, e todos os torcedores entravam no estádio cantando e gritando, os times já estavam preparados no vestiário e os locutores esperavam os torcedores sentarem. Quando todo mundo sentou os locutores anunciavam:

Senhoras e Senhores...bem vindos! Bem-vindos ao primeiro jogo da Copa Mundial de Quadribol! Permaneçam sentados e tenham um bom jogo! E você garoto tire o dedo do nariz! – o locutor gritou sua última frase fazendo o público cair na gargalhada e olhar para um inocente garotinho que estava limpando o salão no meio da torcida dos Azulões.

Hoje vocês verão um emocionante jogo da Frota de Vassouras de Braga versus Azulões d Fichtburg!

E agooooora vamos ver o que os times trouxeram de mascote! – o segundo locutor disse apontando para o campo.

p No lado dos Azulões uma grande ave azul-noite levantou vôo junto com várias extremamente iguais, o céu escureceu e um pó branco caía das aves, parecendo as estrelas.

Sim! Uma bela idéia dos Azulões! Essas aves são belas! Qual o nome delas mesmo Keith? – perguntou o primeiro locutor.

Não interessa Horton! Agora vamos ver o mascote da Frota de Vassouras! – respondeu o segundo locutor.

p Vários pelicanos totalmente brancos cobriram o céu e o estádio ficou iluminado, depois de rodarem o estádio inteiro e fazerem um barulho irritante eles voltaram para um canto do campo.

E agora dêem boas vindas para os jogadores do Azulões! Apresentando por ordem de chegada! – narrava Keith. – Peter!

p Um jogador alto com vestes azuis montado em uma vassoura disparou pelo campo e a torcida dos Azulões gritava e torcia.

- Michael! Max! Sander! Joana! Christina eeeeeeeee...Brankovith!

p Os Azulões se posicionaram em volta do centro do campo e aguardavam o outro time. A torcida não parava de gritar e cantar os desafinados hinos.

Agora vamos saudar a Frota! Gantle!

p Um borrão cinza com um listra amarela no meio passou raspando pelo camarote onde estavam os narradores e se posicionou perto dos Azulões.

Joaquim! Manuell! Barret! Lis! Pouk eeeeeeeeee...Milla!

p Outros borrões passaram pelo estádio e se posicionaram ao lado dos Azulões. A platéia agora não conseguia ficar em silêncio, faíscas eram soltadas pelas varinhas e o narrador continuava falando.

E conosco, vindo diretamente da Austrália! Após Ter vários hematomas por causa de cangurus aqui está ele! Zack Dor!

p Um bruxo alto, com a pele morena e cabelos castanhos de ar irritadiço apareceu no campo com uma caixa debaixo do braço montado numa vassoura, ele ficou entre os dois times e depositou a caixa no chão. Dor tirou a varinha do bolso e apontou para a caixa, murmurou algo e um feixe verde acertou a caixa. Ela estremeceu e nada aconteceu. Zack Dor tentou novamente e não conseguiu. Então ele aproximou seu rosto da caixa e murmurou novamente. A caixa se abriu e quatro bolas voaram para fora, sendo que duas bolas negras o acertaram em cheio no estômago. O juiz cai no chão desmaiado e os jogadores levantaram vôo e tomaram suas posições. Enquanto Keith narrava dois medibruxos correram até Zack e o reanimaram, envergonhado e sem jeito o juiz voltou aos ares.

E COMEÇA A PARTIDA! – a platéia aplaudiu e agora fazia um silêncio incrível.

E a Frota começa com a goles galera! – um borrão cinza estava a alta velocidade com a goles e se aproximava da área. – É Lis que está com a goles! Barret! Lis! Pouk! Barret e...AI!

p Barret foi acertado por um balaço bem calculado de Michael e por pouco não cai da vassoura, a torcida da Frota vaiava enquanto a dos Azulões ria.

Bom, parece que está tudo bem. – narrou Horton quando viu Barret se recuperar. – Agora a goles está com Sander! Agora Christina! Sander de novo! Joana! Ela arremessa e...MARCA! Dez a Zero para os Azulões!

p As aves azul-noite levantaram vôo rapidamente e vooltaram depois da comemoração. A Torcida agora cantava o hino do time e a Frota vaiava.

Continuando. – Keith disse quando o hino parou e as aves voltaram para o chão. – Gantle joga a goles para Lis que toca para Barret. Pouk! Lis! – a velocidade em que eles estavam tocando a bola só dava tempo para narrar com quem estava a bola, pois no segundo seguinte já estava com outro jogador. – Lis entra na área e...perae! O que é aquilo! – Peter, o goleiro dos Azulões ia voando rapidamente em direção à Lis. – Ele vai trombar com ela – Peter se aproximava de Lis e esta jogou a goles para Barret que marcou. – DEZ A DEZ!

CRACK!

p Peter não conseguiu desviar a tempo e acabou colidindo com Lis, a artilheira caía rápido em direção ao solo e foi parada pelo apanhador de seu time, o juiz apitou e foi até Peter reclamar com ele. O batedor da Frota arremessou um balaço contra Peter, se abaixou rapidamente e acertou o juiz. Zack foi acertado de pela terceira vez no estômago e caiu da vassoura. Ninguém percebeu o que tinha acontecido pois os mascotes dos dois times entraram num confronto que tapou a visão de todos os espectadores. Com uma luz vermelha os mascotes foram separados e agora o chão do campo que era verde estava azul e branco.

Mas, cadê o juiz? – perguntou Keith assombrado.

Era aquele que saiu na maca?

Ah! Era sim!

p O juiz havia saído de campo numa maca e havia sido substituído por uma mulher baixinha de cabelo loiro. Ela apitou duas vezes e marcou pênalti para os Azulões e para a Frota. Barret fica na área, frente a frente com o goleiro do Azulões.

É Barret que vai cobrar o pênalti da Frota. Ele se prepara, arremessa e...Gol! – narrou Horton.

p Barret mandou para o aro da direita e Peter pulou para a esquerda, foi um vergonhoso "frango". A torcida da Frota comemorou gritando e a torcida dos Azulões xingava e fazia gestos obscenos aos jogadores da Frota.

VINTE À DEZ PARA O VASSOURAS DE BARGA! Agora vamos ver se os Azulões também marcam!

p Joana ia para a área da Frota e preparava para lançar a goles.

Joana é quem vai cobrar esse pênalti, ela se aproxima da área, prepara a goles, arremessa e...GOL! VINTE A VINTE! Mas que jogo disputado! – berrou Keith fazendo a torcida delirar. – Agora todos voltam as posições normais e a partida continua! Gantle arremessa a bola para Barret mas é interceptada por Joana!

p Num movimento incrível Joana esticou o braço e conseguiu pegar a goles e agora voava em disparada para a área.

Após Joana fazer algo realmente impossível ela está voando em direção à área com Sander atrás e Barret tentando atrapalhar! Ela vai arremessar e...POR MERLIN! ELA JOGOU A BOLA PARA TRÁS E SANDER CHUTOU A BOLA! E É PONTO PARA OS AZULÕES! TRINTA À VINTE! E o jogo continua! – narrou Horton enquanto a torcida dos Azulões delirava. – Gantle lança para Pouk! Lis! Barret! Lis! EI! Olha lá! Um balaço é arremessado por Max em direção à Lis! – exclamou Horton.

p Max havia rebatido um balaço com toda sua forte e este cortava o vento em direção à Lis, um batedor da Frota rebate o balaço para ir em Michael que novamente rebate para acertar Lis...e agora acertou.

CARAMBA! É A PRIMEIRA VEZ QUE EU PRESENCIEI ISTO! MAX LANÇOU A BOLA E JOAQUIM REBATEU, E MICHAEL REBATEU NOVAMENTE E ACERTOU LIS! ISTO QUE É UMA PARTIDA!

Lis se apoia em Milla e não cai, mas solta as goles. Olha a cara dela, está bem esverdeada!

Também! Levar duas balaçadas é sacanagem!

Pois é!

Continuando o jogo! Após Lis soltar a goles Christina a pega e arremessa para o aro e...Ponto! QUARENTA À VINTE!

E a torcida vai à loucuuura!

p A Torcida dos Azulões grita, berra e comemora com a ajuda de suas aves azuis. A torcida da Frota permanece calada.

Gantle toca para Barret! Pouk! Barret! Lis! Pouk entra na área, prepara, arremessa e...MARCA! QUARENTA À TRINTA!

p A torcida cinza e amarela comemorou mas parou pouco depois.

É...pelo visto a torcida dos Vassouras não está muito alegre, quase nem comemorou!

Pois é Keith, perdendo desde o começo do jogo!

Peter toca para Christine! Joana! Sander aproxima da área e...EI! ELE ARREMESSOU A BOLA PRO AR!

Seu míope! Era pra jogada Ardil de Porskoff!

p Sander jogou a goles para cima e imediatamente apareceu Joana que deu um soco na bola marcando mais um gol para os Azulões.

CINQUENTA À TRINTA PARA OS AZULÕES!

Gantle toca para Pouk! Pouk toca pra Barret! Sander tira a goles, toca pra Christine, ela entra na área e...LIS ROUBA A GOLES DE CHRISTINE E TOCA PARA POUK! BARRET! BARRET ARREMESSA E...MARCA! CINQUENTA À QUARENTA PARA OS AZULÕES!

EI ESPERE! – exclamou Horton.

O que foi?

OLHE! – Horton apontou para os aros do campo das Vassouras.

p A torcida inteira havia prendido a respiração. Milla e Brankovith lutavam para conseguir agarrar o pomo de ouro que voava velozmente entre as balizas. Um dos apanhadores estica a mão em direção ao Pomo de Ouro e...

b N/A /b 

Então? Quem você acha que capturou o pomo? Milla do Frota de Vassouras de Braga ou Brankovith dos Azulões Fitchburg? Faça suas apostas e torça para o melhor.

Espero que estejam gostando da fic e se divertindo.

Não esqueçam de comentar!

Atenciosamente Pedro Black


End file.
